RottenLee Ravenous
RottenLee Ravenous '''is one of the seven Dark Heroes. The fourth Dark Hero revealed, he wears a mask shaped like a raven with a blue beak. His main weapon is a scythe. Personality '''RottenLee Ravenous is linked to the Archfiend of Earnestness and represents Greed, explaining why he looks like a raven; he also somewhat represents Chastity, as he wants to take anything he needs and give his Ziggerzank to aid the Patapons in the battle. He also took hostage of Mecha Hoshipon, calling it his "Rare Item". As the story progresses, it is revealed that in reality, he is the Zigoton general, Gong The Hawkeye, but the Archfiend of Earnestness convinced him that he would defeat the Uberhero and gave him a mask, saying that if he did not accept it, someone greedy would take its power. Gong accepted and was made a Dark Hero. As his memory was recovered, he had a last duel with the Uberhero and lost. He then left, sending the blueprints for an upgraded Ziggerzank to a nearby Zigoton outpost. The following stage has similar features to the mission "Parabola of Hope" from Patapon 2, with the Zigotons arrive controlling an upgraded version of the Ziggerzank to assist the player's units through the level. Ravenous has a Class Skill that releases tornadoes when using the PonChaka~PonPon songs and even create fire tornadoes. He is the best crowd control unit in Dark Hero Mode, as he can use his tornadoes to hold enemies in place and inflict high damage. When in battle, he says "Keh heh hee, Fool! Face my Rare Item!". Ravenous seems to prefer appearing in forest levels. Equipment Ravenous can use Greatswords, Axes, Clubs and Scythes from unlocking. Ravenous can equip 5 Set Skills. Uberhero Mode: Gong Tornado :Forms giant tornadoes which advance while tossing foes into the air and causing widespread destruction. Activate: PON PON PATA PON Combo: PON PON PATA PON In Dark Hero Mode, Ravenous conjures powerful giant tornadoes that send enemies flying. The tornado gets engulfed in fire when equipped with a weapon that boosts burn rate, or once his final Class Skill has been unlocked. When he enters Dark Hero Mode he says "Twisting Pillar of Hatred. Dark Tornado!". Set Skills *'Scythe Attack 1: '''30% boost to attack power when equiped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Acquired at level 32. *'Desperado: 'Desperate times, desperate measures! Damage inflicted +50%, damage received +100%. *'Samurai Soul: 'Boost weapon level by 3. Acquired at level 36. *'Scythe Attack 2: '50% boost to attack power when equiped with a scythe. Effect halved for other weapons. Acquired at level 38. *'Peerless Crow: 'Boosts max attack power in the amount of min attack power (min attack power remains the same). Acquired at level 40. Class Skills * '''Kamaitachi: '''Creates small tornadoes. Activates with a charged attack. *'Fire Tornado: 'Gong Tornado creates burning tornadoes which spread fire in the marching direction. *'Twin Kamaitachi: '''Create two small tornadoes. Superior skill to Kamaitachi. Trivia * Ravenous can use four different types of weapons, the highest amount among all the Dark Heroes. *Ravenous and Alosson share a set skill: Desperado. *Ravenous and Oohoroc have a set skill that, while with different names, gives the same bonus (Weapon +3 and Samurai Soul, respectively). *In Japanese, kamaitachi (鎌イタチ) literally meaning scythe weasel. *Depending on the game's region, Ravenous' Scythe slightly varies in appearance. *Ravenous' Hero mode attack has largest range out of all attacks in Patapon 3, even surpassing Ganodias' Ultimate Destruction Cannon and Zaknel's Earthquake, as Gong's Tornado also hits enemies in the air and not just the ground. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Story Character Category:Dark Heroes Category:General Gong Category:Half-Boss Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Units Category:Spoiler Category:Featured Article